Formation of Special Fire Force Company 8 - The Strongest Hikeshi
& is the eleventh episode of the Fire Force anime. Plot Lieutenant Hinawa and Captain Obi share the story of the 8th Company's formation. Next, they investigate territory belonging to Company 7, lead the strongest fire soldier: Benimaru Shinnmon. Summary Formation of Special Fire Force Company 8 The 8th Company gathers to discuss reports found that could be connected to the White-Clad organization. This particular report has to do with the first fire the 8th ever reported to, even before Maki and Iris joined. Obi asks Lieutenant Hinawa to explain the origins of Special Fire Force Company 8. In Solar year 195, Takehisa was a member of the Tokyo Imperial Armed Forces. Stationed on the Yokota Base, Hinawa was friends with Maki and Tojo. At the time he didn't believe in Maki's potential because she was the daughter of General Oze. Tojo tried to get him to lighten up and even tells him he's not as cold as he thinks he is. Unfortunately, that night, Tojo suddenly infernalizes. Unable to stand the grief of killing his friend, Hinawa chooses not to shoot Tojo before he becomes a full-blown infernal. The next day. Hinawa received Tojo's baptized gun and journeys through Tokyo, happening upon a fire fighting scene. At the time Obi was still a firefighter who didn't agree with most Fire Soldiers methods of dealing with Infernals. Members of the 3rd company had no compassion for the living and decided to prioritize the Infernals based on points. Hinawa watches as Obi tries to console the family of the victims and promises to put her husband to rest himself. Hinawa confronts him and introduces himself. A firefighter and a soldier disobey the Fire Force's rules and decide to work together to defeat the infernal. Hinawa shares that he's not a follower of sol yet he could not shoot his Infernalized friend with an unbaptized gun. Obi finds the infernal and replies that this isn't about the great sole, it's important to take care of the dying infernal. Baptisms and prayers are simply what helps put their souls to ease. Obi tells Hinawa he's a kind man, and the Sargent dispatches the infernal after the prayer. Afterward, they both decide to establish their own Special Fire Force Company meant to track down the secret behind Infernals and spontaneous human combustion. Two years later, they receive permission to start their company and set up base at the run-down cathedral. For their first recruit, Hinawa brings Maki into the fold. Back in the current day, Maki is flattered by the story. Obi reminds them that the 8th's beliefs are still the same to this day. At the 8th's first fire scene, the victim was an infernal dressed in all white. They were put down without incident but there was a multitude of strange factors surrounding that incident. The business where it happened is still functioning and is located in Asakusa, the territory of the 7th Company. The Strongest Hikeshi In Asakusa, Benimaru walks through streets. He's popular in the area and is widely known by the name "Waka". He receives some sweets and attention but remains mostly cold and aloof. Benimaru returns to the 7th's base and shares the sweets with twins Hinata and Hikage. Konro Sagimiya tells his Captain that the 8th plans to investigate their jurisdiction. Benimaru says to ignore them, but the 8th abruptly arrives without warning. Obi claims he was trying to avoid the formalities Benimaru hates so much. Benimaru says he doesn't care about the Evangelist and tells them not to disrupt his turf. He doesn't even believe the empire or that people are creating Infernals, despite Shinra's words. Shinra tells Benimaru that he's does nothing despite being the mightiest hikeshi. Before things escalate between them, Asakusa sounds their version of a fire alarm. Benimaru learns of the Infernals appearance and tells the 8th to leave before he returns. Unfortunately, one of their citizens has become an infernal. The 7th division rallies behind Benimaru and their "festival" begins. They use matoi that Benimaru ignites and fires at the infernal, destroying several homes in the process. It is revealed that Waka is a compound soldier capable of using both second and third generation abilities. The people of Asakusa can rebuild the homes and are all very grateful for Waka. The destroyed homes are destroyed as an offering to keep the plague away. People are constantly looking for a place to die in this world and the people of Asakusa want Benimaru to be the one to put them the rest. He is known as the Demolition King of Asakusa. Characters Locations *Special Fire Cathedral 8 *Yokota Base *Asakusa **Special Fire Guardhouse 7 Techniques *Iai Hand-Sword: First Form **Fire Moon *Iai Hand-Sword: Seventh Form